Late Nights
by PGNarutoFan
Summary: Mutsuki and Anis' friendship develops after chapter 17. Mutsuki realizes that he isn't as hard-shelled as he used to be, and he's developing 'feelings' as fast as he can.
1. Study Night

Manga: Barajou no Kiss

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Mutsuki/Anis

Spoiler: During/After Chapter 17

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Barajou no Kiss, nor any characters or related content.

Note from the Author: Trying to keep as close to character as possible during the main text, might get a tad out of character towards the end. Please enjoy.

XXXX = change of character view (i.e. Mutsuki to Anis, Anis to Mutsuki)

Anis calls Mutsuki later on that night just to talk. This is what follows.

_**Late Nights**_

'I should've just called Tenjou-senpai for a ride. I'm going to catch a cold at this rate.' Anis thought, walking into her lonely apartment soaking the carpet to the foundation. Pouting, she stomped all the way to the kitchen and almost slipped. Slamming herself on the floor, she violently removed her shoes and threw them lightly against the cabinets. Even at her angriest, she didn't want to damage anything.

The rain pounded against the roof. It didn't sound like it was letting up soon, so she made herself a cup of tea and set her homework in front of her, promptly forgetting about it and moving on to daydreams.

'Mutsuki has been acting very odd, hasn't he? Not only had his threads seemed to have been a little less controllable, but he had willingly touched me. Maybe he's becoming more human? Or he's letting his guard down around the group?' Shaking the embarrassing feeling of the encounter earlier, Anis blushed. She brushed it off. In any case, Mutsuki seemed…gentler.

"DANG IT!" The sinking feeling of heat rushed over Anis' hand. Her warm chamomile tea felt so much hotter on her hand. Remaining calm, she cleansed it and wrapped it in gauze. Tenjou was going to be extra disgusting about this tomorrow. It wasn't really like her to just shrug off pain if there was no one else in trouble. Maybe the guys were changing her too?

'I feel guilty about setting Kaede up with Mikage.' Her guilt turned into anger. 'Then again, he was going to make both of us do all the work anyway.' Anis stared blankly at her homework for a few minutes. Her eyes started to glaze over. 'Maybe I should call Mutsuki and ask him for help?' She didn't know why, but her face turned pink and got hot, almost as hot as the place where her new burn was.

"It can't hurt, can it?" She spoke out loud, asking no one except herself. Anis laid a gentle kiss on the card. Black roses exploded all around her, making her blind for a moment. Wind rushed through her long hair and she felt the pin-prickle of tiny needle-like tentacles gently brush her face for the slightest moment. Her eyes remained closed, and she didn't know whether it was in amazement or fear. What seemed like a lifetime later, Mutsuki's deep, distant voice rang out.

"You wanted something?" Anis' eyes flicked open. Mutsuki didn't seem angry. Irritated yes, but less than usual. Or did she just want it to be that way? She paused a moment longer and stuttered something like a sorry. The dark stalker was so much more intimidating in this lonely little apartment, dim from the lone lamp in the far corner and the rain pounding on the large window.

"Listen, Missy. I was just about to sit down for dinner, so unless you have some request for me, I'll be taking my leave." So she had just imagined that inkling of kindness. And earlier today must have just been to see her freak. Anis choked back some angry and hurt comments and swallowed her pride.

XXXX Mutsuki

"If you're so upset, just go. I'm not going to order you to do anything." Her voice seemed angry, yet calm. It seemed off to him. Maybe he had really bothered her earlier? And why did he suddenly feel concerned? Perhaps the dominion naturally has increasing power over all in the contracts? Then again, it could be that he was spending too much time and in turn becoming too soft-hearted. This bothered him. In fact, it made him really, really upset. Beyond upset. He was absolutely furious.

The dominion had turned her back to him, struggling to remain focused on material she was obviously frustrated by. Was he feeling guilty? Is that what they called it?

Silently approaching the small coffee table where she sat, he stood behind her in the dim light. Suddenly he felt angry with Anis. How dare she call me here and then say she wouldn't order me? And what does that even mean? In two long strides Mutsuki crossed to the other side of the coffee table and sat gracefully.

"Dominion, I hope you realize I can tell that you're struggling with that and the only reason you're attempting it is to avoid my presence." Her face slumped. He defeated her, and it was obvious on her face. She looked up at him, her eyes somewhat troubled and yet everlastingly happy, innocent. Mutsuki's 'guilt' swelled. "Do you need help with this?"

She didn't answer, but slightly nodded her head while studying the print intensely. He pointed towards several points in the text and after a while her face began to light with understanding. When the rain started to dim ever so slightly and the clock hand got ever closer to Mutsuki's prime hour, Anis lifted her head and turned directly towards him. Her bright eyes met his and she smiled with a great thank you. They said nothing else the rest of the study session, simply the constant sound of rain on the window and roof and the faint scratch of pencil marks on paper.

It was the most comfortable either of them had felt since this whole ordeal started.


	2. Morning

Manga: Barajou no Kiss

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Mutsuki/Anis

Spoiler: During/After Chapter 17

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Barajou no Kiss, nor any characters or related content.

Note from the Author: Trying to keep as close to character as possible during the main text, might get a tad out of character towards the end. Please enjoy.

XXXX = change of character view (i.e. Mutsuki to Anis, Anis to Mutsuki)

Anis calls Mutsuki later on that night just to talk. This is what follows.

Last Chapter:

They said nothing else the rest of the study session, simply the constant sound of rain on the window and roof and the faint scratch of pencil marks on paper. It was the most comfortable either of them had felt since this whole ordeal started.

_**Late Nights**_

'Huh?' Anis scrambled her brain for any recollection, of, well, anything. The smell of musk and eggs wafted into her lungs. The blinking of her watch was almost seizure-inducing. Six forty five, she was early for school, early enough that in her surprise she didn't notice she was in her bed when in fact, she had fallen asleep on the coffee table.

Unwrinkling her school uniform, Anis made her way to the small, somewhat dusty kitchen, that usually smelled of instant ramen and on occasion of baking cookies. It was the moment that she smelled her favorite curry cooking by a somewhat wrinkled and yet still unearthly Mutsuki that she almost cried. It was also when she almost had a heart attack.

"But you, and the eggs, and the thing, the the, the and eggs, and the EGGS!"

Mutsuki stared on, just slightly interested in his dominion, the rest of him extremely wary of his human annoyance.

"Did you cook all this?" Anis muttered, eyes shining while leaning up to see all that was cooking on the stove.

"I assumed that you passing out after summoning me last night meant you had foolishly forgot to eat, and I'd rather not have any more inconveniences with you in the near future."

"But how did you know this was my favorite curry?" Staring down at the small girl, Anis couldn't make out an emotion she'd seen before. It seemed like interest, but then faded to just a neutral, passing glance.

"I did not know such things."

And then the bladder hit. Anis, scrambling to the bathroom, knocked over the coffee table on her way there. Ten minutes later, she emerged from her room completely dressed and refreshed.

Standing in front of her dining table in a pose most resembling of Tenjou, Mutsuki ushered her into a chair and pushed it in for her. His vocabulary may be a tad awkward, but chivalry was always a plus.

A feast befitting a king sat in front of Anis, and Mutsuki looked on, at some points with a tad hint of disgust, but mostly just of aloofness.

"Aren't you going to eat any?" With a spoon full of curry, Anis looked up at the denizen. He glanced towards her and grunted. "Can I take that as a no?" Another disinterested look, and a mumbling something along the lines of 'human.'

Being proactive, Anis moved her chair to it's mate, occupied by a regally-clad and very aloof Mutsuki.

"You made it and you won't eat it, even though it's so good?" She offered a bite of her eggs. Similar to the scene from yesterday, Mutsuki grabbed Anis' fingers and moved the spoon to his mouth.

Anis dropped the spoon.

"Well, it's about time we get to class right? Can't be flying over the city in daylight now. Have to walk and it's quite a route you know."

While Anis was scrambling for her bag, Mutsuki chuckled to himself.

"Not bad." He grumbled.

Just to keep you occupied, Mutsuki's POV is next and will be longer, and updated soon.


	3. Miserable with Sequins

Special Chap

* * *

The feeling of sobriety was overwhelming and dizzying. Nausea was inevitable, and the caked feeling of dried blood itched on Mutsuki's arm. A tourniquet was on his wrist, and a vague film slashed at his memory.

"Whi-White?" A steady panorama of his surroundings revealed nothing but darkness. Spindles tried to escape his body, but his sudden worry for the Dominion overcame his need to know his situation. "Dominion?"

Mutsuki fought back the darkness that rested gracefully in his mind. Vivid memories of breakfast and molasses sappy words flooded his mind. The nausea grew worse. Mutsuki let the darkness encase him, the only

seemingly possible escape route.

* * *

The wood grains on somewhat vandalized desks had led Mutsuki off into a pondering world of fine arts and times too far gone, hypnotizing him from the boisterous noise of his...partners. Mutsuki was awakened

by the sound of Seiran dropping an arithmetic book, Tenjoh spinning Anis around and away with gifts trailing him. As terrible as the lavish gifts were, the lush amount of unneeded affection nauseating, Mutsuki

was genuinely irritated by the way his and Tenjoh's philosophy clashed so. Tenjoh was a hurt soul, reaching for strands of pleasure. But Mutsuki...he wasn't an abysmal soul anymore. The lack of nausea from this

revelation hit the rose like a train. He awoke to the same dark room, with hints of twilight from in between cracking stone bricks.

* * *

"Mutsuki?" The smell of curry choked him awake. Sitting up abruptly, Anis fell backwards, curry spilling onto the floor. Mutsuki fell back to the makeshift bed, suddenly aware of the aching pain in his back. He

covered his head with the thin blue comforter that sat on his chest, the larger one at his feet too heavy to lift with only one hand. Anis yelled something about being ungrateful before leaving to clean up the curry.

She entered the room about four minutes later, the smell of curry with her again. The scent of Anis was unmistakable on the blanket, a perfume of the most expense. The tremors slowly coursing down his back

caused all of his concentration to focus on being sane, so he barely noticed as Anis lightly lifted the blanket off his head.

"You aren't yourself are you?" she murmured, her eyes slowly debating whether to make him eat or not. The thought of calling Tenjoh or Seiran for help annoyed him, the girl only irritated him more.

"What happened?" Was all he said, in a cold, dark tone. His eyes stared only at the ceiling.

"You were walking me home and you hit your head on, uh, Tenjoh's new gift." Sparkles and sequins flooded his memory. The nausea came back.

"Where am I?"

"My house, I figured it'd be inappropriate if Tenjoh had to take care of you. He did send you some things though." Her voice drifted, and Mutsuki moved his eyes just enough to see one entire wall stacked with

baskets, first aid kits, food and clothes, all black with sequins. He wanted to moan, but he just sunk back into the carpet.

"Reach into my pocket and get the small envelope." Anis hid a look of hurt, before preceding to the other side of the room where Mutsuki couldn't see her. "Please." He ground his teeth.

"I'm getting it already." A moment of confusion before Mutsuki realized he wasn't wearing the pants he had on the day before. He shot up, the tremors exhausting his strength.

"How DARE y-"

"Tenjoh took them off, calm down." The adrenaline from his rage seemed to make the tremors disappear momentarily. Anis threw the envelope at him from under several piles of fruit baskets. He reached in and

grabbed two, making a note to call Seiran for refills. The pain became manageable, and he stood, trying to ignore the sequin sweatpants he was dressed in. He helped Anis out of the maze of gifts, grabbed his

clothes, and left.

Anis blew her bangs out of her eyes. "So ungrateful." She murmured.

* * *

Merry Christmas, another chapter.


	4. Trees and Meds

_**Three days later.**_

* * *

The feeling of menial chores was at one point annoying and at another relaxing. His shovel hit the earth with a 'shuck,' the earth cold but moist and lenient. He wondered if this is what it was like to dig a grave.

* * *

The Dominion had been sick the past two days, and luckily no fiends had turned up in the meantime. The knights were peaceful, relaxed, and doing their own things. It was a good evening, though the physical labor was like peasantry, it felt oddly comforting.

"Seiran? Seiraaaaan!"

Anis' high voice broke the monotony of Mutsuki's digging. He wanted to hide. For some reason the thought of Anis made him uncomfortable. He was ashamed as a Dark Stalker to say that he

did want to see her, though as the days progressed it became more true. A single conversation here, running from White's antics there, a battle, blood, and lust.

"Seiran-kun, where ar-" Anis' hair bobbed around the gate corner. "Oh hi, Mutsuki." She smiled, her hair falling slightly into her face. She looked tired. "Have you seen Seiran?"

"No. Go away."

"Why are you like that?" Mutsuki's digging rhythm stopped momentarily. Why? I'm a dark stalker, how could you not unders- "What are you doing, anyway?" Mutsuki's thoughts reeled with anger. Anis' bob cut came around the corner.

"Planting a tree. And being annoyed."

"Oh, that'll make the church look fantastic!" She smiled. Mutsuki stopped. His heart clenched. Or was it beating?

"Mhm." Mutsuki gained his momentum back. He dug, five 'shucks' deeped until Anis spoke again.

"Oh, right, I was supposed to give this to you." She stuck her hand out, a blue envelope with a rose in the corner in her palm.

"Seiran said it was your medicine or something. I've gotta go, I'll see you at school tomorrow." She skipped out, a smile on her face.

* * *

Mutsuki tried to finish his digging, but his mind was left unfocused and he put more into the earth than got out. He sat next to his ditch and contemplated, the evening sun sitting on his hair. He missed himself. No, that wasn't right. There was no him, there was a just blackness, an empty recess in his mind left uninhabited by anything other than his crushing solitude and repressed memories.

His hands covered his eyes, and he sat in that position until the sun was gone and the moon was peeking over the steeple.

"Anis..." he whispered.

Mutsuki didn't sleep that night. He didn't want the blackness to come back. His mind and body just sat, trying not to think about Dominion, trying not to remember.


	5. Ending

"Tenjoh." Mutsuki's voice rang out in the chaos of the room. A silence split the room, and the roses looked around in confusion. Blue found the source of the interruption first, and twirled Anis away from what he assumed was something troubling. After all, Mutsuki had never used White's real name.

Tenjoh approached Mutsuki and led him out to the hallway. The door shut, a small click that resounded through the hallway.

"It's getting worse."

* * *

Mutsuki's irritability had been setting in. He'd spent the last week of nights awake, reading old manuscripts worth fortunes and exploring hidden chambers on maps that countries had lost centuries before. Though the lack of sleep didn't bother him, the lack of mind-busying tasks had been few and far between, letting...emotions come back in. He'd forgotten those.

Ditching classes softened the blow. He was off to the orchard, a place that had had a certain peace for him since him and Anis...Correction, Dominion, had been there together. Not that it should hold any meaning for him, but it did.

The trees had just lost all of the season's first petals. There were white petals on the ground, and pink petals had started to sprout. Mutsuki grabbed a single white petal still left on the tree. He knew how it felt to not be among one's own kind. He let it fall to the ground.

"Mutsuki?" A shrill voice hit his ears. It felt like ribbons of silk against his mind. "Hey, I found you!" Anis' powdery pink lips came into view. He smiled.

* * *

The cracks had been getting yellower all day, and now they had taken on an orange tint. Black was tired. His eyes closed, so the darkness found him again. And with one swift movement, he lifted himself off the ground, with all the elegance of a king.

His whips flared out around him like angel wings. They found every crack in the foundation, found every nook, and pulled. Mutsuki felt bricks topple over but kept his eyes shut. A warm feeling crossed his face. But it didn't leave him this time. He opened his eyes, and there was nothing there. Nothing but the sun. Mutsuki took a breathe.

* * *

"Mutsuki? Hello? Mutsukiiiii-" Mutsuki kept his eyes shut. His hand reached out, and Anis' words found a confused tone, but not for long. He found her hand and pulled her into him. He kissed her as long as she still had breathe. And then he opened his eyes. And her smile said it all.

* * *

End, thank you all for reading.


End file.
